


Words

by Scarvesandtrenchcoats



Series: Tumblr Sledgefu Prompts [3]
Category: The Pacific (TV), sledgefu - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, mention of comeplay, period typical sexist language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:27:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24108217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarvesandtrenchcoats/pseuds/Scarvesandtrenchcoats
Summary: It has started off as a joke, about two months ago. Some stupid thing Eugene had done after a row with Merriell; about what, he couldn’t even remember now. He could remember being annoyed, so annoyed that he didn’t want to give Mer the satisfaction of knowing what affect he had on him. The thing was, Merriell already knew what affect he had on Gene; had known since those fateful words; “Taken. Taken” had been uttered.
Relationships: Merriell "Snafu" Shelton/Eugene Sledge
Series: Tumblr Sledgefu Prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719298
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Words

**Author's Note:**

> Short and sweet smut. Basically a snippet. I'm working on not waffling - these prompts are practice.

**Smutty snippet prompt - "You love bouncing on my cock, don't you?"**

It had started off as a joke, about two months ago. Some stupid thing Eugene had done after a row with Merriell; about what, he couldn’t even remember now. He could remember being annoyed, so annoyed that he didn’t want to give Mer the satisfaction of knowing what affect he had on him. The thing was, Merriell already knew what affect he had on Gene; had known since those fateful words; “Taken. Taken” had been uttered.

Eugene would grit his teeth as Merriell’s mouth worked him over; pretending he wasn’t making his toes curl or his eyes roll back in his head.

“Does that feel good?” Merriell would pant as he thrust inside him and Eugene would shrug.

“It’s ok.”

And then Merriell started it too, “Jesus Gene; some old broad would make me come quicker” he’d mutter as he pinched the inside of his bicep and attempted to stop himself trembling as Eugene dragged his long fingers against Merriell’s prostate.

It was beyond ridiculous and Eugene was sick of it. They were both too stubborn to back down, too competitive. They’d never even talked about it. Just smiled contentedly at each other as they lay together; chests heaving and come cooling on their bodies.

**“You love bouncin’ on my cock, don’t you?”** Merriell gritted out; Eugene smiling as he watched Merriell’s nostrils flare and cheeks flush in arousal.

He shrugged with one shoulder “Think you like watchin’ me more Mer.” Eugene attempted to breathe normally and not like he was running a marathon.

Merriell scoffed “Yer cock says otherwise” he grinned eyeing Eugene’s cock as it slapped against his stomach, beads of precome smearing over Merriell’s tanned tummy.

Screwing his eyes shut against the image of his cock against Merriell’s toned stomach, Eugene tried desperately not to think about coming all over it, and then licking it up and feeding it to his boy.

Merriell looked so beautiful tonight; his tanned skin contrasting with their pure white sheets, his curls a messy halo on his head and his eyes seemed to twinkle whenever they met his own.

Eugene missed their declarations of how good the other looked or how amazing they were making each other feel.

He’d started this nonsense, it was time to finish it.

He ground down heavily on Merriell’s cock, his hard length pressing right where he wanted it.

“Mer” he breathed, breath stuttering “Oh.....fuck yes.”

Merriell’s expression immediately shifted from smug nonchalance to pure unadulterated bliss.

“Oh thank fuck” he moaned, grabbing Eugene’s waist and pushing his own hips up, Eugene’s mouth going slack.

“Jesus Gene, d’you even know what you do to me?”

“Oh...........I have an idea” Eugene panted, a small smile on his face.

“Feels so good” he bit his bottom lip meeting Merriell’s eye; “You.......you make me feel so.......fuck....right there.”

“Yeah?” Merriell held Eugene’s hips tightly, pressing himself up deep inside his boy.

“You close?” Eugene murmured.

“Yes baby......yes.....gonna....make me come...” Merriell fixed him with a soft, loving gaze, his words music to Eugene’s ears as he continued to rock back against him.


End file.
